


Daichi’s Intrigued Dick and the Thigh Highs of Lace (Beef Party 2: The Tenderizing)

by ryekamasaki



Series: Daichi's Dick Adventures [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Daichi getting wrecked, Grinding, Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bokuto and Iwaizumi formulate a plan to get Daichi to forgive them, and Daichi gets completely wrecked.</p><p>This is a direct continuation of the previous fic in the series, so you'll definitely want to read that first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daichi’s Intrigued Dick and the Thigh Highs of Lace (Beef Party 2: The Tenderizing)

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of mine and Ezzy's Daichi's Dick Adventures series.
> 
> This fic was affectionately referred to throughout it's progress as the googly eye butt moaning like a whore Daichi fic, and as advertised, contains googly eyes and Daichi moaning like a whore. Based on a prompt from Ezzy: 
> 
> Prompt: “Life is a lot better when you put things on your head.” Bokuto & whoever else you want involved.
> 
> Which got entirely out of hand and begged to have smut written.

Less than 20 minutes later finds him entering Suga’s place after having stopped for snacks at the corner store. Suga opens the door with a grin but blocks the way until Daichi huffs at him. “Yes, I think they learned their lesson. Move your ass, Suga.”

Suga just does a full body wiggle, emphasis on his hips. He laughs at Daichi’s eyeroll as he lets Daichi slide past him into the living room to plop on the couch. “Okay, okay, captain. What do you want to watch today?”

After Suga grabs the remote he gets comfy on the couch next to Daichi, flipping through the channels until he sees something moderately interesting. Hours later, after the snacks have been opened and eaten, and whatever movie they’d been watching had finished and changed to something else, Daichi is laid out across the couch, Suga resting happily on top of him, head resting on Daichi’s chest and legs tangled together.

They’re both relaxed, and Daichi almost thinks that Suga might be asleep, lulled by the way Daichi’s fingers run gently through his hair and how his other fingers tap a soft melody on Suga’s upper arm above where Suga has his arms tucked around Daichi’s middle. He knows that Suga’s still, even just barely, awake from the constant low humming that Daichi can feel against his chest, a rumbly content noise that could probably be called a purr.

Daichi lets his mind wander, not paying attention to the tv at all, practically drifted off when the door opens with a force that’s more appropriate to Daichi’s apartment than to Suga’s. The first thing Daichi sees after he opens his eyes is the wild look on Akaashi’s face, and Daichi knows what kind of face that is, and it means he needs to be out of here five minutes ago. In his rush to disentangle his and Suga’s legs he nearly drops a surprised drowsy Suga straight to the floor, but manages to catch him enough to pull him upright as Daichi finally stands up from the couch. 

Suga glances at Akaashi. “Oh yes, okay, bye Daichi.”

Akaashi, for his part, hardly seems to acknowledge that Daichi is in the room at all, just reaches toward Suga to pull him in close to his own body. Suga lets out a breathy ‘oh’ before Akaashi turns them both around and pins Suga to the wall by his hips and mouth. A groan echoes out into the hallway as Daichi books it out, and unfortunately Daichi’s been best friends with Suga long enough to know what he sounds like when Akaashi does something that Suga particularly likes.

Daichi doesn’t even bother to put his shoes on when he reaches the door, not with another moan floating down the hall behind him, just scoops up his shoes and slams the door closed as he escapes into the heat of the evening. He pauses on the steps of the apartment building to finally put on his shoes and tie them, ignoring the funny looks from people passing by. They don’t know what he almost had to witness (again) and if they did they’d understand. He’s seen and heard way more of his best friend than is entirely necessary.

The walk home is slow and leisurely, Daichi mostly letting his mind wander and trying to forget the sights and sounds in Suga’s apartment before he left. He’s on his way a bit earlier than he usually would be, since Akaashi is typically still working at this time of day, but Daichi doesn’t mind. It’s a nice enough day, drifting slowly into evening, and Daichi muses a little bit about what he might have for dinner when he gets back. He’s pretty much forgotten what he’s witnessed by the time he gets home, opening the door quietly and sighing as he slips his shoes off in the doorway.

There’s ambient noise coming from the kitchen, the low sound of the radio and of clinking that indicates someone cooking, and Daichi figures that he’s tortured the other two enough already and slowly makes his way down the hallway. He has his mouth open to offer a greeting as he clears the edge of the doorway, but the sight that appears before him is one that he’d never expected to see. His jaw hangs open as he gropes against the wall and practically collapses into the kitchen chair his hand finally lands on. Really, he’s lucky his ass lands on the chair and not the floor since he can’t seem to stop staring like aliens have just alighted on his front lawn and asked if he’d like some pancakes.

It takes him a minute (or two) to realize that the quiet chattering between Iwaizumi and Bokuto has ceased while he’s been stuck staring at the stove and that they’re both just looking at him apprehensively, likely waiting for him to unleash whatever verdict he’s come to, good or bad. Bokuto in particular looks a little stricken, frozen in his perch on the otherwise empty countertop next to the stove, legs paused in their swinging against the cabinets. Those legs are Daichi’s issue. Bokuto being on the counter is nothing new, but right now his glorious legs are encased in sheer black fabric, and at the top they hug his thighs in equally distracting lace. That picture is topped with a pair of impossibly tiny black short shorts, so short and tight that Daichi doesn’t even have to look to know that there are no underwear of any kind underneath them. There’s no other clothes to be found, and Iwaizumi is in exactly the same thing, only his set is in white, and he’s added an apron since he seems to be cooking dinner, spatula hovering in midair over a pan while Daichi stares unseeingly at it.

Bokuto is the first to move, though it’s really only a twitch of the leg, then speaks up in a whisper, although it’s obvious that he’s not talking to Daichi anyway. “Did we break him?” He plucks at the top of one of his thigh highs, lightly snapping the elastic against his skin in a nervous gesture. “Is...is he mad again?"

Iwaizumi slowly lowers the spatula and looks from the sizzling pan over toward Daichi with concern. "Uh, Daichi? You okay? I can make you something else if you want."

Daichi shakes his head very slowly. Besides the striking image in front of him, he can almost still hear the echoing thud of Suga being pushed against the wall, which is something he desperately wants to be rid of. "Akaashi had a long day at work and came home early."

They both let out a low, resounding noise. “Ohhhhh.”

Daichi’s voice is soft as he directs it toward Iwaizumi. “He had that face you get sometimes.”

Iwaizumi’s ears burn red at the statement, and Bokuto’s usual bluntness only makes it worse. "He had the sex face didn't he? Like not the normal sex face. But the intense sex face." He snaps the elastic on his thigh again. “Am I right?"

This time it’s Daichi and Iwaizumi’s turn to sigh in unison, before Iwaizumi turns back to the stove and lets Daichi stare off into space, trying to reboot his brain into something resembling an organ capable of higher thought. He vaguely listens to Bokuto and Iwaizumi conversing as Iwaizumi continues adding ingredients to various pans, stirring or flipping every so often. Daichi’s brain is just about back online when Bokuto hops gracefully off the counter, probably to fetch something Iwaizumi needs, landing with his muscled stomach a foot and a half in front of Daichi’s face.

The only thought in Daichi’s head is how he really, really wants to get his mouth on that skin, or that mouth on HIS skin, he’s really not picky at all, and how he needed it five minutes ago. Before he even realizes it, he’s got one finger hooked in the waistband of those sinfully tiny shorts and is pulling Bokuto towards himself, barely acknowledging the sound of surprise that comes from above his head. He gets in a single bite to the skin of Bokuto’s hip before he’s yanked bodily from the chair and pulled into a fierce kiss.

Daichi slides a hand into the almost nonexistent space between Bokuto’s shorts and squeezes the palmful of ass he gets for his trouble. His shoulder hits the doorjamb of the kitchen as Bokuto presses him urgently backwards, desperate to get to the bedroom as quickly as possible. Daichi has to pull himself away to get a breath, and Bokuto takes advantage of his need for air to latch on to the side of Daichi’s neck, which makes Daichi groan low as Bokuto sucks a mark into his skin.

Iwaizumi turns at the noise, pauses as he watches them both bump into another wall on their way down the hallway, and Daichi hardly has enough focus to make what he says make sense to his overloaded brain. "I'll just take care of things in here then I take it?"

Daichi grunts in response before they’re in the bedroom, Bokuto fervently pulling at Daichi’s clothes as they get closer and closer to the bed, mouths together again. By some miracle, Daichi is naked when his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he and Bokuto tumble onto it as Bokuto pulls his head away and latches his teeth on Daichi’s collarbone. Daichi lifts a leg and his calf runs along Bokuto’s thigh, not encountering skin, but the silky feeling of the stockings and then lace, and it causes Daichi to push his head back into the bed.

He just barely notices the additional movement in the room, Iwaizumi finally arriving from the kitchen, and then stopping just in the doorway to watch the two of them move around on the bed, Bokuto pulling Daichi up and then sliding easily behind his back, propping Daichi against his broad chest, stockinged legs strong against Daichi’s hips while Bokuto leans against the wall. The breath that Iwaizumi sucks in tells Daichi a little about what a striking picture they must make, all disheveled and mostly naked. Well, the breath and the very noticeable bulge in the front of Iwaizumi’s barely there white shorts, which twitches as Bokuto presses his mouth back against the closest bit of Daichi’s skin he finds.

Daichi moans again as Bokuto sinks his teeth in, and watches as Iwaizumi moves to the nightstand and tosses a bottle of lube on the bed without looking away from them at all. It’s as Iwaizumi places a knee on the mattress that Bokuto pulls his mouth away from Daichi’s neck and moves it to his ear, murmuring in that low voice that he knows sends shivers throughout Daichi’s entire body.

“See how he’s looking at you? Like he wants to eat you all up right here. You gonna let him do that, Dai? Gonna let Hajime ruin you?” Bokuto has the filthiest mouth Daichi’s ever heard, and he takes advantage of how he knows it makes both Daichi and Iwaizumi hotter than the surface of the sun. Bokuto hooks Daichi’s ankles over his calves, spreads Daichi’s legs open to make room in between them and to show him off.

Iwaizumi grins, a feral thing, like he really does want to just devour Daichi, and leans down to suck a mark on the inside of one of Daichi’s trembling thighs. Bokuto continues talking right into Daichi’s ear while Iwaizumi works, and after Iwaizumi finally pulls away there’s no less than two dozen dark red marks scattered across his thighs, and Daichi is shaking from the combined efforts of the two, cock hard and leaking. Bokuto’s got Daichi’s hands tucked under his thighs, and Daichi grips them tightly, so tightly he wouldn’t be surprised if the thigh highs had tears in them already, though the material is still silky and smooth underneath his sweaty palms.

He knows that there’s no way they’ll let him touch himself, and Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to be in any hurry either, as instead of moving his mouth from Daichi’s thighs to his cock like he seems to intend, he sits up and kisses Bokuto over Daichi’s shoulder, one hand braced teasingly on Daichi’s hip. Daichi groans at the wet sounds next to his ear, which are replaced by a throaty chuckle as they separate and Iwaizumi starts to mouth his way down Daichi’s neck and chest. Bokuto runs his hands up and down Daichi’s sides, with just enough pressure not to tickle while he continues murmuring his stream of increasingly dirty thoughts directly into Daichi’s ear.

Daichi can’t help but to whine at their combined efforts, and the smile that Iwaizumi presses into Daichi’s skin after a nip to his abs tells him that he’ll be doing a lot more of it before they’re satisfied. Iwaizumi finally, finally gets back down to Daichi’s dick, but he doesn’t do much more than blow hot air over it until Daichi whimpers and tries to shift his hips. Which is when Iwaizumi apparently decides that he’s feeling generous, because the next thing that Daichi processes is the blazing hot heat of Iwaizumi’s mouth closing over him, wrangling a gasp out of his lungs.

Bokuto settles his hands on Daichi’s hips, keeps him from moving up into Iwaizumi’s sinfully talented mouth. He also uses the opportunity to grind against Daichi’s back, those tiny soft shorts doing absolutely nothing to disguise the hardness hidden beneath them, which just makes Daichi moan. He can feel the wicked grin that Bokuto presses into his neck as he grinds harder, encouraging Daichi to get loud without actually saying anything. The way he can feel Iwaizumi’s lips stretch around his cock tells him that he’s smiling too, or would be if his mouth weren’t occupied, and Daichi knows that they aren’t going to let him finish until even the neighbors can hear him pleading with them.

The thing about Iwaizumi is that he doesn’t give the best blowjobs, but he loves to do it so much, really enjoys it, in a way that makes you feel like it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you. He makes it all about you, focuses so completely that there’s no one else in his world at all, and he can do it anywhere, anytime. Daichi would rather have Iwaizumi’s enthusiastic mouth on him, messy and uncoordinated, than anyone else, because he can tell that Iwaizumi loves what he can do, what messes he can make out of the receiver, regardless of how ‘good’ he is at it. Iwaizumi especially loves breaking Daichi down like that, with nothing but his mouth and Daichi’s utter lack of control.

Daichi thinks that’s where it’s going this time too, him falling apart between them thanks to their mouths and the thought that they won’t let him do what he wants to do unless they want him to do it. Then he’s surprised at the feel of a finger against his entrance, slick with lube that he didn’t notice being opened, and he knows that he is very, very wrong. He is in for so much more than he bargained for, but he doesn’t have any complaints whatsoever.

Bokuto helps Iwaizumi get the room he needs by lifting his legs, taking Daichi’s up and open along with him, so that Daichi is only held up by being braced against Bokuto’s firm chest, spread out on display like an extravagant buffet at a wedding, all ready to be devoured. And devoured he is. Iwaizumi still has his mouth on his cock, sucking hard while gently twisting his finger in Daichi until he’s worked open and panting, so close to the edge he can feel it. Bokuto takes advantage of his position to focus on Daichi’s neck, alternating bites and rough kisses, occasionally soothing the harsh scrapes of teeth with the warm flat of his tongue.

Time seems to both stand still and move faster than light, because Daichi doesn’t know how long he’s been trapped in this position, only knows that it’s been too long and too short all at once, and he never wants it to end, but he also desperately wants to come already. He knows he’s loud now, can’t contain the noises anymore, moans and groans and whimpers, his voice already hoarse from pleading and begging. He can hear his own voice echoing in the overly warm bedroom, can feel Bokuto’s breathless chuckling against his neck.

The hot mouth wrapped around his cock pulls away at the same time the fingers in his ass do, and Daichi doesn’t even bother to attempt to mask the sound of pure want that comes from his throat, the whimper that begs without words to not take them away from him. Iwaizumi wipes a wrist across his mouth, but Daichi can still see the pleased grin curling the corners of his lips, even as Iwaizumi leans in to kiss him slow and dirty. Iwaizumi creeps up between Daichi’s spread legs, leans a hand next to Bokuto’s thigh and doesn’t stop kissing Daichi until he’s practically dizzy with it.

Between the insistent tongue in his mouth and the hand slowly creeping off and over his hip to fondle his dick, Daichi is almost taken by surprise when Iwaizumi finally lines himself up and starts to push in. It’s not until Iwaizumi has bottomed out that Daichi realizes that he’s still wearing the tiny white shorts, the soft fabric bringing a world of sensation as it rubs against Daichi’s ass. The tops of the thigh highs tickle his thighs as well, and Daichi is absolutely surrounded by soft, silky fabric stretched over firm, glorious muscles, and he knows that he won’t be forgetting about this anytime in the foreseeable future.

Bokuto starts to run his mouth again, talking just barely loud enough to be heard over Daichi’s panting whines as Iwaizumi starts to thrust. Even his voice is getting ragged, and Daichi knows he must be enjoying this as much as he and Iwaizumi are, by the way that Daichi’s body rubs up against the straining erection at his back. Daichi doesn’t last long, not with Iwaizumi pounding into him as hard as possible, and Bokuto jerking him off frantically as he grinds against Daichi’s back.

The hand around his dick tightens just this side of painful as Bokuto gasps in his ear and comes, his shorts not even pulled out of the way, soaking up his release before it can touch Daichi’s skin. Daichi can feel the wet fabric slide against him as Iwaizumi thrusts hard, the angle just perfect to hit Daichi’s prostate dead on. Daichi instinctively lets out a loud moan, and Bokuto’s hand resumes its ministrations, tipping Daichi over the edge just as Iwaizumi stills and comes with a guttural groan.

Iwaizumi pulls out and sags against Daichi’s chest, presses a sweet kiss to the side of his neck, and leans just a bit to press another to Bokuto’s cheek. Bokuto hums, practically boneless behind Daichi, still pressed against the wall. Iwaizumi backs up just a bit, helps Daichi straighten out his legs a bit before they all flop over onto the warm covers of the bed, sweaty and sated. Daichi flattens out onto his back, but that’s really the only amount of effort he can muster. He knows he must look like a wrecked mess, marks on his thighs and neck, but he can’t be bothered to care.

Bokuto slings one still silk clad thigh over one of Daichi’s and nuzzles his face into Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi presses a kiss to his forehead even as he feels his eyes start to close. Iwaizumi presses to his other side, lays his head next to Daichi’s on the pillow and drapes his arm over Daichi’s chest. Bokuto’s chest rumbles against Daichi’s arm as he speaks up. “I’m sorry we upset you with the hats.”

Iwaizumi sighs. “And I’m sorry I went along with it.” His hand traces a shape on Daichi’s chest, a soothing motion that makes Daichi hum.

Daichi’s voice is well used and a little hoarse when he speaks. “Please just don’t ever try to blow me wearing one. I don’t think I ever want to hear the phrase ‘googly eyes’ again.” He laughs a little at the tiny whimper that comes from Bokuto. “Apologies accepted.” He slips a hand down to the closest stocking clad thigh and gently runs a finger along the lace. “This was a surprise. A very nice surprise.”

Bokuto stifles a yawn against Daichi’s shoulder, and Daichi can feel Iwaizumi’s laughter along his other side. Bokuto mumbles sleepily again. “We got you a set too, you know. In red.”

The pleased hum that comes from Iwaizumi tells Daichi that he is very much looking forward to getting Daichi into them. “We did.” He brushes his nose against Daichi’s ear. “I can’t wait to see you in them, and nothing else.”

There shouldn’t be a way for Daichi to feel much of anything at this point, as well fucked and tired as he is, but the stirring in his gut proves that there is. He slides his lips against Iwaizumi’s before he responds in a throaty whisper. “Next time. Now go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com/).


End file.
